This invention relates to load sensors.
It has previously been proposed to provide an electrically excited mechanical resonator which has a resonant frequency dependent on a mechanical load applied to the resonator and to utilise variations in the resonant frequency as an indication of the applied load. A problem with this kind of device is to provide the mechanical resonator with a high Q and with little likelihood of spurious resonances either due to pick-up of external vibrations or coupling with other masses or with alternative modes of vibration.